


The Kir’Shara brought them together

by KernowTrekker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Dating, Enterprise, F/F, Lesbian Dating, Lesbian Romance, Mount Seleya, Star Trek - Freeform, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), The Forge, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KernowTrekker/pseuds/KernowTrekker
Summary: T'Pau and T'Pol start having a more personal conversation at the bottom of  Mount Seleya.





	The Kir’Shara brought them together

Standing at the bottom of the steps of Mount Seleya T’Pol and T’Pau where watching a ceremony as formal guests that started several years earlier when the Kir’Shara was found and brought to the High Command and started a new era in Vulcan history. This was the first time they had spent more than a couple of hours in each other’s company since those days with Archer. T’Pol had been trying to get time off for the ceremony for ages but couldn’t seem to find the time with all of Enterprise’s duties, but when T’Pau personally invited her she almost bit her hand off and said yes, but managed to restrain her emotions that had come more to the for front over recent years and calmly responded she had to check with Captain Archer. Over the years she had become quite fond of T’Pau since they first met in the Forge. They had kept on contact through sub space keeping each other in touch about the on goings on in the High Command and on Starfleet’s flagship. She was looking forward to spending time with T’Pau.  
“I think you have spent to long with humans!” T’Pau whispers at T’Pol who is standing just behind her left shoulder.  
“I have found my time among humans very informative. It has been very ...” T’pau interrupts her.  
“That’s not what I mean. You have picked up some of there bad habits.” Whispering back.  
“I have to admit living with humans has been difficult but I have been rigorous with my training and meditation’s to keep my control and logic at a high level.” T’Pol whispers back.  
“By human standards you are. but your Vulcan, I've seen the way your eyes follow me around the way and you seem distracted when you talk to me."  
"I Am Not..." relishing she was raising her voice she lowers it back to a whisper. "I am not distracted!"  
"Then act on your logical course of action and act on what is logical."  
T'Pol looks at T'Pau then looks back at the ceromony just as the Kir'Shara comes passed them and up the steps of Mount Selleua. T'Pol and T'Pau followed up behind the priests who where running the ceremony. They went up side by side in silence until half way up.  
"I there is a lovely restaurant in ShiKahr that I believe is still there, that I used to go with my mum which I think you might like."  
"I believe I know the one, your T''Les mentioned one you used to go to and it's still there.."  
T'Pol warmed up inside and carried on up the stairs to the top.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

T'Pol takes a sip of her Spice Tea and looks into her eyes. As Phlox would put it warm welcoming eyes.  
"I will have to come back here the Pok tar was... enjoyable." T'Pau says.  
"I have to make sure not to mention it to Hoshi".  
T'Pau looks strangly at her with confusion in her face.  
"She is are communications Officer and has a reputation for talking about popular locations, and before we know it's three times as busy as it."  
"In that case I will keep my mouth closed on the Enterprse about it." T'Pau replies. T'Pol takes another sip of her Spice Tea.then replies.  
"One day I will have to introduce you to some Earth food."  
T'Pou's eyes almost looked horrafied. "You defently been around humans to long., the thought of eating meat discussed's me."  
"That was my first impression of them but there are humans that don't eat meat and there are plenty of really good Vegatarian and Vegan resturants around Earth."  
T'Pau thinks for a while and finishes off her Plomeek tea. There are discussions going on between diplomats from various Alpha Quadrant planets that may involve me going to San Francisco on Earth which I'm sure Archer will be invited. I'm sure we can organise something then."  
"It would be my honor to treat you and show you around. I spent some time time there before I was on Enterprise."  
" I remember you saying and it would be my honor to come."  
"I have to depart now but I would like to walk you home first."  
"I know the way to my own house T'Pol, but I would appreciate the company"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Thankyou for your company and pointing me in the right direction, I would very much appreciate it if we pursed this further" T'Pol says at the door of T'Pau's rather grand house.  
"Your company has been very welcome and am eager continue are mutual relationship." She thinks for a bit before putting two fingers out towards T'Pol. Who after a few seconds put her two fingers up against hers.


End file.
